What the heck!
by anime18lovergirl
Summary: What if a girl is related to one of our dbz fighters. Or what if little trunks finds love. if you love all that then read this as our little trunks grow up with love in his mind. And of occoures fighting is in this, toooo. I kindas suck at SUMMARYS. ;
1. Chapter 1

Anime18lovergirl is here. This is my first time doing this. I hope you like my story. So please don't hate but like!

Chapter one:Fighting again!

Trunks smiled and throw a fist up." Yeah you ready Goten. I can just feel it." Trunks said happily.(the two were only 11 so they looked the same its not yet gt.) Goten, whose hair had stayed the same but had a little bit party in back and business in the front, laughed.

Yeah, it's been two years since we've been there." He said. The two boys were seated in the back of trunks moms' car with Gotens mom, Chi-Chi, seated in the front with Bulma next to her. "I can't believe I'm letting you go into this stupid thing." Chi-Chi said with a deep sigh. " Oh Chi-Chi calm down light up a bit." Bulma said. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes." Of course I know but when you have a husband whose brain-"As she talked Goten nudged Trunks and made his hand move into a talking motion.

Trunks giggled a little. "And all Goku thinks about is fighting!" Chi-Chi yelled out. Bulma nodded. "Oh look the guys." Bulma pointed out. She stopped the car getting out. "Hey guys!" she said waving. "Waah! waah! Mama!" Vegeta held a little blue haired three old in his arms.

He walked to Bulma. "Please shut her up." He said thrusting the child to her mother. "Oh Vegeta can't you do anything right!" Bulma said as she took her daughter from her father. Trunks got out of the car with Goten and Chi-Chi behind him. She went to his father standing next to him.

"Hey, Gohan. Hey Videl. Oh hi little pan."Goten said going over to his family. Gohan smiled and handed his daughter to his little brother. "So." He paused and fixed his glasses. "Where's father?" Videl stood next to him with the same expression.

" Yeah where's Goku?" she asked. Goten shrugged as he held his niece. "I was training with dad this morning but then mom came out and the father said king kai was calling him so he left." He finished out. Pan grabbed his mullet of hair.

"Ow let go of uncle's hair." Goten whined smiled and took her from Goten." Oh dear pan your like your father never letting go." she said glancing at Gohan. Gohan smiled and scratched his head laughing. "Hey guys! "Came krillen. The group had alittle five year old,Marron, holding his hand and his wife 18 holding his other hand.

"hey krillen! Bulma said. "hey." "yo" "hi 18" the groups greeting. " so wheres Goku?" krillen asked with a raised brow. Wrong question. Chi-Chi growled. " oh the gull of the man. Leaving without telling me! When i get my hands on him!I!Will!Make!Sure!He!Gets no dessert!" she yelled out turning her hands into fists.

Everyone felt as if there was wind pushing at them. She clasped to the floor out of breath. "mama" came three little girls. Chi-Chi stood up. "I'm going to the seats" she said softlystanding up. she was half hunched as she walked. Trunks held his heas. "How can Gohan and goten live with thata all there lives?" he thought. " oh ssshhh Bra ssshhh." bulma said. Trunks inched to Goten. When he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Wait son a few words." came Vegeta. Trunks sighed as he was pulled back. "yes dad" he said. " look son you have to win against that brat.' vegeta said. trunks hmphed crossing his arms. " i can do it again dad! i'm the best!" he declared walking toward goten. Vegeta smiled alittle.

Trunks stood next to Goten. "hey Goten wanna go eat !" he said. Goten nodded. " Of occoures I'm straving!" he said rubbing his tummy. Trunks turned to leave when BAM. He fell down to the floor having extra weight with him. he looked. He was starring into black but an aura of purple eyes. The person got off him and offered a hand. "sorry" he said. Trunks took it and was pulled up."ita fine." he answered. Goten stood next to trunks. " Hey whats your name?" he asked. the seemed his age. " I'm-I'm " he seemed to be looking around.

" I'm Cole!" he said with a nodded. bulma walked over to them. she looked over him. " who is this trunks/goten?" she asked. ' oh this is Cole!" came eyed face was covered uo with a scraf. he had hair that looked shaggy, some spiked out to the side."He seems so familar" Trunks thought.

" well, Cole i'm trunks mot-" " hey guys!' came Goku. he was two feet away from the boy. Cole jumped turning into a battle stance. One hand up to his head. His hand turned out like a claw. "OOPS sorry kid." goku said. the boy relaxed with a sigh. " ( clears thorat) its fine." he said lowly cocking his head and scracthed it.

Goku stood motionless. the boy pulled his hand down. " Well (clears thraot) gotta go so see ya!" he said leaving fast. " Well that was weird" came Bulma who gave Bra to her father. " Yeah, hey mom he looks famliar. As if I've meet him before." Trunks said.

Bulma nodded. " me too son." She said. Goku watched the little form of the boy disapear. Krillen walked over to him. " hey goku you better watch out Chi-Chi is after you and your dessert." He said. Goku snaped out of it. "What!"he said. krillen nodded. " then i better go find her see ya guys" he yelled.

They watched him go. " well we better go to krtillen for good seats." 18 said. krillen nodded. " bye guys" he said. "bye!" they said. Bulma turned to the group. " we had better go too" she said. The group nodde as they walked to the seats.

So i hoped you like it. If yoU want more then you now what to do ;) Thanks for reading it. so please R&R. I would like to give you more.


	2. Chapter 2:Ready Set GO!

Sorry for the small chapter and stuff but I will try and make them longer! And now to my story.

Chapter 2: READY! SET! FIGHT!

Trunks put on his usual fighting gear. The blue and green colored fighting gear one. Goten slipped into his too. Trunks turned to gotten with a grin. Gotten scratched his nose. "May the best boy when!" they both said. They shake hands.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen get ready for a fight!" Trunks smirked. "Yup make the best boy win." He thought. Goten yawned.

"Aw men I wish Cole hadn't bumped into you then we would of got ton something to eat!" he whined out. He touched his stomach smacking his lips. "Well you can always give up." Trunks said with a sly grin with a gleam. Goten gasped. "No I can't that's no-" "okay first up Cole and our 2nd place Junior of the tournament two years ago…GOTEN!" There were yells.

Goten smiled. "Yeah that means I get to eat sooner!" he yelled. Then he ran out. Trunks smiled shaking his head. "What an idot." He thought. Then he looked to the TV set they had. He leaned on the wall. He saw Goten go onto the arena. Then trunks saw Cole. Cole walked across the arena to the other side. Trunks sighed. "Men an easy target." He thought.

Goten smiled. "Hey Cole!" he said waving to him. Cole stood there emotionless. He did a wave. Goten laughed to himself. "Okay fighters get ready!" Goten got serious. He got into his stance. Cole did the same. He slide his foot across the floor. Then he lifted his right hand up to his head. The other stuck out. He stood ready to fight. Goten cocked his head. "You look familiar." He said to Cole. Cole didn't answer.

"Ready! Set! Fight" Goten felt his stomach grumble. "Sorry Cole but I'm going to end it fast!" he yelled. "Oh a challenge!" came the speaker. Cole ran at Goten.

Goten stood there. "Oh no he's going to get hit!" came the speaker. Cole throw a fist to his face.

Goten disappeared. Cole went down fast and turned kicking up. Goten jumped back. He frowned. "Owwww!" he said touching his nose. Cole stood up. "I can sense your (clears throat) Kai." Cole said. Goten touched his chin. "Is that for real?" he asked.

Cole went back into his stance. Goten gasped going back into his. "Aw men I'm hungry." He thought. He lowered his kai down. He could see the confusion on Coles face. "Sure am glad that I paid my mind to Gohans boring talking." He thought.

Cole ran at him again. Goten ran to Cole too. He throw a punch at Cole. He blocked it but then delivered one to him.

Goten Grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Cole disappeared. Goten felt a kai behind him. He turned and kneed Coles face. He fell back onto his butt. Goten grabbed his leg. He smiled. "Sorry Cole." He said. "Yeah (clears throat) sorry." Cole said back. He brought up a hand. A white ball came out. Goten let him go. He side stepped. The white ball went.

"Wow he can also throw kai balls." He thought. Goten looked back to Cole. Instead of the young boy a fist connected to his face. Goten touched his face.

"Owww." He yelled. It felt like one of Gohans fists. Then he felt his legs be kicked up. Cole then turned around and did a "Wolfs fist!" he shouted. Goten hit the wall.

"Goten out." Goten stood up. Cole looked down at him. His red scarf flowing in the air. Goten couldn't believe it.

"Cole beat Goten!" yelled trunks. He just couldn't believe it. How in the world could Cole of beaten Goten. He saw Cole leave the arena.

Goten walked behind him as well. Cole was in the building now. Trunks eyed him. Cole passed the purple haired buy.

"Hey trunks!" came Goten. Trunks turned to Goten. He had the Goku's smile scratching his head. "Opps I kind of lost. " He said. "Yeah." Trunks said frowning.

"Okay next….Fickle vs. Trunks! OUR 1ST PLACE WINNER." the speaker said. Trunks throw up a fist. "Oh yeah I'm next!" he said. Goten smiled too. "Good luck!" he said. Trunks snorted. "I don't need luck." He said.

"Oh my goodness Goten lost." Came Chi-Chi. The group seated was surprised too. Goku was the one who broke the silence. "Well, sometimes it happens.

It's not a big deal." Goku said. Krillen looked at Goku with a raised brow. "Um Goku thanks for being positive but Goten has SAYIAN BLOOD. You guys are supposed to be strong and did you see the way that kid Cole fought?" Krillen said as looked back to the arena.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma who held a three old Bra in her hands. The little girl played with a stuffed animal.

Krillen touched his chin. "Well you see, Bulma, Cole fights with a style like Yancha and Master Roshi." He said. "Like Yancha?" Came Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"You know your right Krillen. Cole does have that style." Came Gohan. Goku looked up at the sky. "Hmmm." Goku looked back down. All eyes were on him. He eeped. "Why are you deep thinking?" they asked. Goku smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said. Chi-Chi snorted. "Oh Chi-Chi please forgive me!" he said.

Trunks stood there in front of Fickle. Fickle had snot going down his nose and his hair was red and curly. He had freckles all over his face. He smirked. Trunks went into stance. "Come on." Trunks said. Fickle ran at him. Trunks simply dodged it.

Then as fickle ran trunks patted his shoulder. Hard. Fickle flow into the wall. His eyes were looking everywhere. Trunks did a thumb's up to his family and friends. They shouted out with glee. Trunks walked off the arena.

So I hoped you liked this one. And thanks for the R&R. it really makes me happy. Oh AND give me more R&Rs. Plz . if you want the next chapter!.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I missed up a lot at this story. I am really sorry for this. I guess I was so excited in sharing my stories I kind of missed up in the process of a great story. So I hope you can forgive me and my horrible ways…..so here is my third chapter of this story. I hope it can make up for my laziness. Or if not. I'll still keep trying in making this story much better. So in the future we all can just laugh this off…hopefully….

From Anime18lovergirl

Chapter 3

As the day went by, there were five more boys left. The speaker stood there with the microphone hovering over his lips. He gazed around at the awaiting, hungry for action, people. He opened his mouth. "Okay ladies and gentlemen! Our next fight is Cole vs. Mickle!" he yelled. The people cheered.

Inside the waiting room located inside of the building sat Trunks. He was seated on a sofa waiting for his turn. He looked at the TV. Cole was showing up on the screen. "This young boy, Cole, is the best fighter. He may even stand next Trunks." The speaker said. Trunks snorted. On the TV showed smiling Trunks and next to his picture was the covered up Cole. Trunks blinked.

He looked at Coles half face more closely. "Cole sure does look familiar." He thought. Then the pictures disappeared showing the arena. Cole stood on the opposite side of his enemy. He stood composed. On the other side though stood a tubby boy, Mickle, who was talking to Cole it seemed in a bad way and was rubbing his stomach. Trunks sized him up.

Mickle it seemed looked like fat version of Fickle. "They must be brothers!" He declared. "Ready! Set! Go!" Trunk's snapped back to reality. Mickle pounded his chest and yelled. "Oh, my what a display." Came the speaker. Trunks crossed his arms. "Humph, what idots." He said. Mickle stopped pounding his chest. He smirked. Then he started to run toward Cole.

Cole went into his stance slowly. Trunks already knew the outcome. Mickle made it to Cole. He jumped up and dived down with a fist aiming for Coles face. Cole brought up a hand fast toward the fist coming toward him. Mickles fist was in Coles grip.

The child tried pulling way. But Cole still held onto Mickles fist. Heck Cole didn't even move. Trunks yawned. He already new the outcome. Cole brought up his knee fast to Mickles stomach. He hunched over grabbing his stomach . He grabbed his stomach with his free hand. Trunks awed at the kid.

That kid should fell over but he stood there still. But then again he hoped Cole could finish Mickle off. After this fight he would face Tesco and then after that one Zeon. Trunks smiled. "Yup, then I would that kid Cole. And I'll get back Gotens honor!" he said happily and nodded at this idea.

"Out!" Trunks looked to the TV lazy like. "Cole wins I know. "He thought. He gasped. His blue eyes went wide in shock and his jaw falling to the floor. "No way!" The kid, Mickle, was smiling but for some reason the camera was zoomed in only to his face. Trunks frowned.

He wanted to kick Coles butt. That was just not fair to him. "Cole wins!" Trunks cocked his head. What? The camera zoomed out. The boy was laying on the building next to the arena. The camera zoomed more out. Cole stood in the same exact spot as he was at the get go.

"Aint this kid strong." Cole walked to the steps leading off the arena. The camera moved from him to the speaker. He smiled and closed one eye. "Now folks at home we will be back after these messages!" he said as he pointed at the camera.

"You know what, guys; let's talk to that kid Cole." Came Goku. Krillen sighed. Then put his fingers through his hair. "I guess that's the only way." He said. Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded. Gohan agreed to. He fixed his glasses on his nose better. Why did that kid, Cole, have the same moves as Yancha and Roshi? His gaze went over to the other side of the arena.

"Uh?" he could see an old man. The old man was smiling really huge as he showed his bonnie arm to a young woman. Who looked interested?

Next to the man was a pig who sat there shaking his head. "Hey, its master Roshi and Oolong!" Came Gohan. "Where?" Bulma asked. Gohan pointed to the old man. "Over there." He answered. Bulma looked and saw them. "Oh, yeah it's Master Roshi and Oolong." She said.

"But whys he all over there?" Bulma asked. Krillen stroked his chin. " Well, master Roshi and Oolong said they weren't coming." He said. 18 nodded. "Yes, they did." She said as a she eyed the idots from the other side. Goku crossed his arms. "Really?" he asked. Krillen nodded. Goku put a finger onto his forehead. "Well, I'll go see them real quick." He said. Then his body started to disappear. Vegeta snorted.

"Why can't he the idot be a normal person and fly over there?" He asked with a scowl. Bulma rolled her eyes. Bra looked up at her mother. "Mama I want dada!" she yelled. Bulma looked to Vegeta. He was staring at the arena. "Vegeta take bra." Bulma gave her daughter to her husband. Bra smiled as she was held. "Damit woman." He said. Bulma smirked. "Ha, what?" she asked sticking out her tongue. Krillen watched as Goku reappeared on the other side. Master Roshi and Oolong jumped. As did the other people around them.

"Hey, Master Roshi and Oolong." Goku said smiling. Roshi shifted his sunglasses back to place. "Goku give a signal next time!" he yelled as he swung the cane at Goku. "Wow!" Goku dodged it. "Okay, okay Master Roshi!" He yelled. Roshi sat back down with a humph. Goku nodded with a smile. "So anyways what are the both of you doing here?" he asked. Roshi looked to Oolong who nodded.

Roshi grabbed his bread stroking it. Then looked to Goku with a serious face. Goku swallowed. "Is it bad, Master Roshi?" he asked. The old man shaked his head no. "no." he said. "Trunks vs. zeko!" roars of cheer came out. Master Roshi looked at his cane. Goku sat down. "Well, Master Roshi…..Oolong?" he asked. The pig snorted and crossed his arms.

"Well the reason I'm here because ""Trunks wins!" Master Roshi looked at Goku. "Here comes my reason that I came." He said. Goku looked to the arena. Trunks was the only child standing there. "For trunks?" asked Goku. Roshi wacked his cane onto Gokus head.

"No you idot! Look in front of him!" he ordered. Goku did. Cole stood there calm. "For Cole? Why are you here for him?" He asked. Roshi stared at Cole. "That child down there is my Granddaughter." He said. "WHAT!"

I hoped you like this. I went all out. So I hope you like! And oh who is Cole really? And how is Roshi related to her! You'll finds out net time in chapter 4444444. So plz R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY for the wait.

Chapter 4

Trunks crossed his arms and eyed Cole. The boy on the other hand was looking to the stands. His hands fixing his scarf. "I can't believe you beat Goten!" Trunks yelled breaking the silence. Cole stopped fixing his scarf sand looked to him. He cleared his throat. "Yeah well your butt buddy was too easy." He replied. Trunks frowned. He clenched his fists. "Butt buddy! I'll show you!" he roared. He slides into his fighting stance. Cole then adjusted his scarf. "Okay, ladies gentlemen are you ready!" he yelled. There where screams. The man shakes his head. "I can't here you!" he yelled. The crowd yelled louder.

"That's it. Okay fighter's ready, set, fight!" Cole ran at Trunks with lighting speed. He throw a fist straight to trunks face. Trunks dodged the fist. Then aimed one of his to Cole. But to his dismay Cole ducked. The boy tried a punch from below but trunks grabbed Cole's wrist and pulled him up.

Cole was nearly thrown up to the sky but trunks instead brought him down to his knee. The kid held his face in pain. Trunks smirked. "Time to finish this." he thought happily. He aimed his fist to him.

Cole looked up fast. He grabbed the almost knockout punch and flipped him over. "Wow!" trunks yelled. He disappeared. Cole looked around fast. Going into his stance. Trunks watched from above. "What an idot. I should just end this now" He said to himself. He brought up his hand. A light started to flicker. Cole looked up fast. Trunks nearly stopped from what he was doing. "How can he sense kai?" he asked. The kai ball was released. Aiming at Cole.

Cole jumped up in the sky dodging it. Trunks gasped. "He, he can fly too." He yelled. Cole looked to him. Trunks swallowed. He raised his arms and started shooting crazy like. Cole slapped them away back to him. Trunks dodged them but kept it going. Trunks clenched his teeth. "That's it!" he yelled. He brought his hands together. Then released out a powerful kai blast. Cole's eyes went large. "Oh crap." Trunks said. The kai hit Cole…. Or not? Cole barley dodged it.

Trunks eyed him. He was fast but his scarf was falling apart. Intel a gust of wind blew it off. Trunks eyes went wide. He blinked twice "Yanacha!" he asked. Cole blinked. He cleared his throat. "I'm not yan – yanchop. I'm I'm Cole!" he declared. Trunks shaked his head. There was no way mistaking it. He looked at Cole. He looked like Yanacha so bad. Except that scar that Yanacha had was not him. He felt a punch in his gut. He wasn't paying attion. He looked up at Cole. Who elbowed him in the face?

"You mean, master Roshi, out there facing trunks, is a girl and she's your granddaughter!"Came Goku confused. Master Roshi adjusted his glasses. "I'll talk to you after this battle." He said calmy. Goku tiled his head. "Why?" he asked. Master Roshi looked to him. "Well there's a cute woman right here!" he happily. Goku fell to the floor. His legs twitching.

On the other side the group was frozen. Krillen opened his mouth. "Um g -g –g- guys is it me or is there a mini-me of yanacha fighting Trunks?" he asked. Bulma who had her mouth open since the scarf came off talked. "But- but there's no way. I mean if Yanacha had a son… wouldn't he have told us?" she asked looking at to her friends. Chi- chi crossed her arms and touched her chin.

"May be. Maybe he was ashamed." Came Chi-Chi. Gohan looked back to the fight. "It's no wonder he had Yanachas style. He said. Vegeta stayed silent looking away from the group. "Yanachas brats VS my son." He smirked. "Trunks will win." He said to his self.

Trunks and Cole kicked. The legs hitting each other. Cole winced jumping back from trunks. He also did the same. Trunks smiled. "Ha you're good but not that good." He said disappearing. Cole sighed. A sharp pain from behind. He turned catching another blow. Trunks jerked his hand back. He backed off. He readied his fist. Cole readied his fist as well.

"Dang maybe I should of trained last year." He thought with a weak smile. Then he ran at him. Cole did the same. He brought his fist back. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks felt his head snap back. His body let the gravity take him down. It was a hard and not at all grassy. "Trunks win!" He opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Cole. He cringed. Cole was in a hole. The wall was crumpled up. Cole got up from there slowly. The boy took a step but fell to his knees. He held his side in pain. "Go get the monks!" Trunks was ushered off the platform.

"Hmph I new it even Yanachas offspring's are weak as him!" Vegeta said with a laugh. Bulma frowned. "Hey, that's not funny or nice; Cole could have gotten more than hurt.' She said. Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned. Bulma looked back to them. She saw the monk's carrying him away. Bulma got up. "we have to see him." She said. Krillen shaked his head. " no just sit down Bulma. ' HE said. Bulma looked to the child leaving. She sat back down. Goku reappeared. " Guys guess what!" he yelled.

Trunks was at the medical wing. He walked toward the door leading to the people. he had so much gulit. Why couldn't Cole have given up? Then again he himself could have gone easyer on him. he looked at the door . He just had to say sorry. H opened the door and stepped in. A long hall meet him. A snort. He looked to the left. Mickel had a glare on him. Trunks waved slowly at him. the boy looked away. Trunks did the same.

he started to walk down the hall. looking in every room." HOW DARE YOU!" Came a yell. He stopped. A trail of monks filed out. Each had a red face. " Maybe i should have told the nbefore, grandma. " Came a girls voice. "No way just keep quiet dear." Came a more womanly voice. Trunks went on the wall. He took a peek in the room. A girl was pulling on a shirt. His face went red and blood gushed out. he went back on the wall. " Wow..." he said giggling. he had never seen a girl only in a bra and and. He giggled more. he shaked his head. His face went serous.

He had to say sorry first. Then he would act all weird later. He took a breath. Then he stepped into the door way. Trunks ready to speak but... " What do you want!" Came the old lady. he looked at her. She looked pretty beatiful even though she was old. Her gray hair was braided down her shaked his head.

" I wanted to see Cole." he said. The old lady scratched her head. Trunks clenched his fists. " I wanted to say i was sorry for beating him like that!" he declared. the woman luaghed. " your the one who won?" She asked. He nodded. Then in came a girl. Trunks blushed as she looked to him. He went serous fast. She looked like Cole but a girl verson. Instead of free hair. her hair was braided like the old ladies. In her hands a red scarf.

He swallowed. "Wheres Cole?" He girl looked to her lady nodded. She looked back to him. "I'm Cole." She said.

...

"So it is true!" Came krillen. " I knew it that kid looked so much like him!" Bulma declared. Chi-chi nodded. " But when did he find the time. he always had baseball." Chi-Chu said. Goku nodded. " Well, master Roshi said that it happened after Bulma left him." he explained. bulma blushed looking away. Vegeta snorted. " What a weakling." He stated.

HOW WILL TRUNKS TAKE THIS!...intel next time. also sorry for the wait.


End file.
